A self-luminous display device has the property that the power consumption changes at all times depending on the image displayed. Therefore, the establishment of a technique is required which can control the power consumption of a self-luminous display device to within an allowable range.
Among examples of power consumption control techniques is that descried in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-354762.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-354762 discloses an arrangement which estimates the power consumption of the entire screen based on a video signal (gray level) per frame stored in a frame memory and converts the video signal (gray level) stored in the frame memory according to the estimated power consumption.